The Rise of The Wolf Sage
by Shadow FangX
Summary: What would happen if insted of becoming the toad sage Naruto became the wolf sage but not for Konoha. He will find many who thought hom to be dead. the paring is Naruto X Mabui X harem, Oc X Oc.


**The Rise of The Wolf Sage**

Well good evening my fellow readers. This will be my first fic so don't blame me, but constructive criticism is welcome. Before I continue I would like to know are they still getting rid of story's with lemons in them. Now this story will have some things from Assassins creed and Skyrim. As a side note I am only posting this one chapter and won't post till I get enough reviews.

Disclaimer: I Shadow FangX do not own Naruto, assassins creed, or Skyrim.

Chapter 1

Konoha,Nightime,

A small boy, about 5 or 6 years of age, could be seen walking through the streets of Konoha as he came back from playing with a few friends at the playground. The blond tried his hardest to ignore all the glares of the civilian and shinobi. As he rounded the corner he saw the one thing he feared the most, an angry mob burning his apartment. He tried to hide but with no success. One of the shinobi in the group spotted him and yelled "I found the Demon". This got the attention of the rest of the mob who all turned around. Fearing the worst he tried to run but was unsuccessful as a second mob came from behind to join in.

As he tried to run one of the faster shinobi caught him and pinned him to a wall with some kunai. Then the mob started beating him at first. That's when they pulled out the weapons, they started cutting and stabbing him. The kunai that where holding him fell loose and he fell face first into a pool of his own blood. That is when the shinodi decided to use a katon jutsu on him. After the jutsu was finished one of the civilians with pink hair tolled the two chunin "You know what to do with him" the chunin replied with a slight nod.

The chunin dragged the blond boy whose name was Naruto Uzumaki the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no kitsune. The civilians all went home to get prepared for the celebrations later that night.

Somewhere in the Land of Fire

A man wearing a crimson red cloak with a obsidian black hood, two katonas in a X shape on his back, 2 ningatos strapped horizontally on his back, with the wind blowing his cloak you could see he is wearing a midnight black vest, strapped to his side is one more ningato, a kunai holder on his right leg, just below that he has what looks like a customs made knife that hold 16 custom knifes made out of silver. On his shins and arms are metal bracers with a weird symbol on them (AN: It's the Assassins creed symbol). On his right shoulder is a Kumo headband. The mysterious man was walking without a destination. That is until he takes a whiff the air and smells blood. Curious he follows the sent until he sees something no one should ever see. A child beaten and burned crucified out in the middle of the woods. Not even thinking twice he removes the kunai holding the boy up. Placing the boy down on the ground he begins to check him and is relived that the boy is still alive. He notices the boys quick healing and wonders if it's a bloodline or something else. Deciding to find out he uses his dojutsu, Demonic eye, memory sweep.

In Side of Naruto's mindscape

The man appeared inside a damp and dark sewer. Deciding to follow the pipes he eventually came up to a giant room with a gate that had a seal on it. Stopping he sees the little boy directly in front of the gate. Walking up to him he notices the boy is crying not one to see people cry he hugs the kid surprising him. The kid tries frantically to get out of his grip. Deciding to calm him down first he says "Kid stop I'm not here to hurt you I just want to know why you were out in the woods all burnt up and crucified". Noting the kid calm down he inwardly smiled until he heard the kid start crying again "I…I don't know why, one minute I'm walking home then the next thing I know is I'm being beaten and stabbed then burned" he replied weakly. "Where are you from kid" the man asked. "Konoha, why if it's to take me back please I-""Take you back I would never do that unless you wanted to ". The look on the kids face was priceless. "Before I forget what is your name kid" he asked. "Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. Yours". "Nayuya Shadowveil the wolf sage of Kumo, nice to meet you Naruto". The man replied.

While this is going on a powerful KI or killer intent filled the air. Thankfully nether were effected. Search for the source Nayuya soon revised there was a giant silver eye watching them.

Well what do you think. Now to address this here and now the paring will be Naruto X Mabui X Harem, OC X OC. I will put a poll up as soon as I find out how. Would appreciate any help, thanks. These are either the girls in the harem or the ones you vote on.

Samui

Karui

Yugito- will be in.

Fem Kyuubi- will be in.

Fem Nibi- will be in.

Tayuya

Fu- will be in.

Temari

Kurinia yuki

Yugao Uzuki

Mei

Fem Nanabi- will be in.

Kushina Uzimaki

Naruko- will be in.

That's all for now send in your thoughts. R and R please.

Shadow FangX


End file.
